Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode I/Page 3
Space Rescue Bugaloo (A Girl And Her Cyborg) 'Pleroma' Ziggy is temporarily borrowing Solid Snake's "Stealth Camoflage", to our fortune. Now we can jump through this part with ease! MOMO is as good as saved. Thanks, Snake! Save up, then head to the east side of the room. Blow up the boxes for a for a SCOPE, and behind that, 2 ETHER UPGRADE S. I usually hold on to the point upgrade items until I need them. They really come through in a pinch if you need a certain skill right away. Head north-east for a cutscene. OMG. Ziggy broke Snake's "Stealth Camoflage"! Snake's gonna be piiiissed... Also, that means we are fully visible and can engage in battle if caught by the guards. When you save up enough Ether Points btw, use them on BODYGUARD. You'll use it later, but pretty much JUST on Pleroma. If you missed the items, you may still go back west and retrieve them. When fighting guards here, Ziggy's HIGH KICK / IGNITION ( / ) combo works pretty well. Also, check for the Soldier with 120 HP first thing every battle. If you find one of these, "Do not hesitate, if you wish to live!". Kill them first. They bite hard and can inflict POISON. Since Ziggy is for now a lone combatant, try to finish battles swiftly, and avoid combat if you find yourself wearing out. When running east along the marble floor, your footsteps will be louder, so prudent walking is wise if you are indeed trying to avoid combat. I love my battles. They're like vegetables in RPG's, you gotta have some if you want to grow big and strong. Steamed battles are the best. Battle stew is pretty good, too. Anyway, run (or walk) east, ignoring the stairs up north and the large doors to the south. You will enter a larger marble-floor room. Destroy the object just to the south to claim 2 REVIVES. Destroy the objects just north of where you entered to find a hidden stairwell which goes west, up to a chest with a SNAKE HUNTER, which is an accessory that resists POISON. Blow up the wall behind the chest to find SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 4. On your way east through the 2nd marble-floor room blow up the statue near the center to reaveal a chest holding DECODER 11. Now, just cross the marble-floor room to the east, then the bridge that you will find on the other side of this room. In this room, don't head down the ladder yet, that A.G.W.S. will maul you (I'm talking to YOU, "Most Likely To Die" in your High School yearbook people). Instead, head west, activate the crane, THEN head down the ladder and into the east room. A forced battle will pit you against 2 U-TIC Soldiers. Down them, then watch the scene. Now head down the west stairs. The enemies are tougher here. Remember, M-Types tend to strongly dislike . Head into the west corner if you can make it to open the chest that fell when we used the crane. It contains 2 VEILS. To the south-east is the exit into the next area. In here, refrain from destroyabloding the yellow trap as we will need it soon. Instead, plunder the treasure in the left room. Blow up the first two boxes to find an ETHER PACK S and a BIO SPHERE. Blow up the next two for 100 G and a MED KIT S. STOP! The south crate of the 2 that are left holds a couple of pissed-off Mechs. Stand back, then unleash them. When the WARNING pops up, jog right and destroyablode the yellow trap, then fight if you like. Or just leave the Mechs in the box. Your call entirely. The last box has a REVIVE. Head south in the hallway and into the security room on the right. That robot is guarding an item we need. It's not quite a Boss, just annoying. Some might call it a Boss. I don't think it's tough OR epic enough to count. Just keep putting its drones down and pummeling it with / . You should come out on top soon. It CAN inflict ETHER ATK DOWN which gets annoying as is our main attack here, but still, you should win with this strategy. If you see the chance to drop it, it will kill both drones at once too, so that's easy enough. After that fight, grab the MASTER KEY from the chest and return to MOMO's cell. Get the item in the cell on the left, then save in the center cell (or after the scene if you like). Now open MOMO's cell and watch the scene. MOMO is now in our fighting party. She is not going to fight right now, though. In my file I wouldn't play her on the team the entire game, even if I were getting paid to. I would, I guess, but it would have to be 100 dollars or more. More, preferrably. MOMO needs to learn another useful skill or two before she'll see anything but Ziggy's backside. So, go to Battle Formation in the menu and place MOMO directly behind Ziggy. We will now fight the green A.G.W.S. that's to the west, but we are capable of winning now. Start the battle. Mercurio is not quite a Boss either. He does have about 600-something HP though. He is also more succeptable to the / combo than the double like you might think. On MOMO's first turn have her use her SHEEP BEAM Ether to put the A.G.W.S. pilot to sleep. Have Ziggy use BODYGUARD to greatly increase his Strength and Defense. MOMO will Guard until Ziggy needs to be healed. Use items, or her LIFE SHOT Ether. Ziggy will proceed to dismantle the A.G.W.S. When his BODYGUARD buff wears off, recast it if you are still a little ways from finishing the battle. The prize for beating Mercurio seems weak at first, but after the EXP screen you will receive DECODER 4. This is crazy good news, as SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 4 happens to be just a little ways back. Oh wait. The bridge is blocked off by loooots of soldiers we can't fight. Oh well, we'll go the long way. Equip the Snake Hunter on MOMO over her Green Ring, we want the poison resist for now. You can buy the skill from it if you acquire 60 Skill Points at some point here, and put her Green Ring back on. Head south back to the security room where Ziggy fought that robot. After avoiding a close call with some guards, you may press that enticing red button on the security monitoring terminal. Btw, WTF? Shouldn't this station be manned if they're looking for intruders? Yes. Yes it should. Head west across the hallway and down the ladder into the sewers. We will now be on the lamb from several Drones. Run along the westward path. Stay on silver ground, the green goo will slow you down. At the first fork, take the left path. Continue along until you reach a fork between going north on a bridge or continuing left. Go up the bridge and blow up the red tank on the right to get a MED KIT, then run up the north hallway to take sanctuary in the Church of U-TIC. In the chapel, blow up the right altar for an ETHER PACK S, and the left one for 2 ETHER PACKS. The chest in the middle has a rare ETHER UPGRADE Z. Return now to the chase in the south sewers. On the westward path, destroy the red tanks for a REVIVE, then run west. Try to balance on the pipes as you continue running. If you make it, great. If not, you have some goo to run through underneath, and a ladder to climb to get back on the path at the end. It's a good thing we can easily take the Drones if they happen to catch up. In the maze-like area, look along the north wall for an alcove with a destroyable object in it. It contains an ETHER PACK S. Not much farther west is a ladder which will take us to our next destination. Make sure you are healed up and all your abilities are set how you want them. There's a big fight at the top of that ladder. Put MOMO's Green Ring back on if you still have the Snake Hunter equipped. (I love how even in planned battles, MOMO still asks "Why are we doing this?") Uh-ohhhh. Mercurio's pissed about last time, so he brought friends this time. Have MOMO put one of the Mercurios to sleep, then have Ziggy use BODYGUARD. Zolfo will only block for now. Lay into the Mercurio that isn't asleep, using MOMO to heal. Recast BODYGUARD as needed. After a few turns, the Zolfo will shoot any Mercurio that is still asleep, effectively waking it up (or maybe killing it if it's HP is low enough, I haven't tried). After one Merc is down, Zolfo will join the battle, lowering his shield to do so. Finish the other Merc off, then work on Zolfo. Zolfo can shoot MOMO behind Ziggy, so remember to heal her if this happens. Just a lengthy battle mostly. You should win just fine if you play this one by the rules. After the battle, blow up the forklift to get 2 BIO SPHERES and the boxes just above to get 8 MED KIT S! Nice. You may also go down the ladder to return through the sewers Drone-free if you think you missed something. Head into the north-east door to enter the now-empty central command room. Creepy. Use a Bio Sphere and save the game. Gear up MOMO for poison protection again (hopefully Ziggy bought the skill earlier from the Snake Hunter and still has it equipped). Head north and we will find ourselves back in the marble-floor corridors. Head into the right side and north then west through the secret passage we found earlier. Decode SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 4 at the top. Inside is a THIEF RING, which increases rare item acquisition rate by 10%. Since I am a collection whore, I will equip this over stat-increasing equipment. You don't have to. Some real chaos (not the character, but a little bit of him too) is about to happen, so if you feel the need to, save again in the south command room, then head west back toward where Ziggy began this mission. BOSS: MARGULIS DIFFICULTY: UUUUUZUKII!!! ( Can't be lost. ) HP: 820 WEAKNESS: NONE ITEM: PURPLE RING (IF YOU WIN) Technically you can't "fail" this battle. You CAN lose it, but the game will go on. No "Game Over" here. You can also win it, and I will help you the best I can. It is tough, but you get 1200 EXP, 3000G, and LOTS of points if you kill him on the multiplier. Use the same Ziggy / MOMO strategy we've been using, with MOMO behind Ziggy and Ziggy using BODYGUARD. Once you get Margulis down to about 630 hp, use your stim, with bodyguard. (If you didn't get the stim back on the Woglende, when the damage won't be as good. Just get it in the evs later)This will make Ziggy's cyber kick, do about 300 damage. Also, use the speed stim, and if you get lucky, your final hit will be on a point plus. attacks followed by CYBER KICK seem to do the most damage here, though Margulis' Evade is quite high and you will occasionally miss. If you can lay into him with a CYBER KICK combo on the Critical Event Slot you will do some nice damage. MOMO will stay on top of heals like usual. Margulis will charge his spirit with elemental strength about halfway through. This will give him some bonus, increase his defense, and indicate his next attack. When Margulis charges his spirit with Lightning, he will absorb Lightning attacks. Prepare for a RUNE BLADE attack, which would normally push Ziggy to the back row, except MOMO should be behind Ziggy there to negate that. Watch out for when he uses his spirit powers to absorb Fire attacks for 1 turn. Use Lightning instead, or heal up / guard. Margulis will then use HELL'S CREST to attack both characters for minor damage. After a while of this, you should triumph, and we will then watch a long cutscene. 'The Elsa / Rescue' Ah, Albedo, my main man! Good to see YOU again! Your insanity is so entertaining. Sublime voice acting by Mr. Crispin Freeman. We don't get to hear the smooth insanity of Albedo's voice just yet, however. We have some curry to deliver! Head out the south-west door first, and talk to the bartending robot to receive the CARD PASSPORT complete with starter set. You can now play the Xenocard mini-game at EVS points. I don't enjoy it. The rules are very complex, but there is an in-game help section for it, so learn to play it as you go. Cards can be purchased at item vendors or redeemed for coins in the casino later. Head north through the fancy glass door. You will be gifted with the EVS Plug-in, so you can officially use the EVS points. The first one you can find is further north, here on The Elsa. One of the most important functions of the EVS is to re-visit areas you have been to to get more items or finish certain side quests. You can play the minigames now, but I'll cover them briefly on the next page. Now, before entering any cabins or going anywhere else, head right, going around the first cabin here. You will get the reward of your 500 G investment back on the Woglinde, 5 ETHER PACK S and 10% off ALL items purchased in the future. Head into the first cabin (the south one) and check near the long sofa to find the DISARM KEY. We will use this later. There is a map of The Elsa here on the left wall if you're interested. The north cabin is empty, but you may rest here. Just north of that cabin is the entrance to the bridge, and to the right, a Save Point and a "Shop Point" (the silver plate). Use it to shop. You might want to buy equipment when you have a full party though, it's easier to compare gear when you can see what you have. Take the elevator just left of the cabins to head down to B1F, and a somewhat dark cutscene. Blow up the north object to get an ETHER PACK. Heading east, you will receive an e-mail warning you that an attempt to catch the hacker mentioned earlier will begin soon. Resist the urge to press the yellow emergency switch here. We'll use it later. Head north and blow up the boxes for 2 MED KITS, and 2 ETHER UPGRADE S. Don't go down the ladder, but head south into a paneled-floor room. Destroy the objects on the left to find a hidden passage to some crates which hold an ETHER UPGRADE A and 50 G. Head east, then south down the stairs. These boxes hold 150 G and 200 G. Head west down to B2F. Head north out of this room and destroy the objects on the west wall to reveal SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 8. Use the DISARM KEY and press the green button next to the bridge. Go right on the bridge to find 200 G. Go left to find a secret passage that will take you down to crates with 50 G, a BIO SPHERE, a SPIRIT PENDANT, and a chest with DECODER 10. Head back to the bridge we were crossing. Cross the bridge north, then go west immediately to find boxes with 5 ETHER UPGRADE A, a MED KIT, and a BIO SPHERE. Go east then north, ignore the first door, and head west to the Catapult Deck. Going north, blow up the first panel on the left to find SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 14. The other panels hold an ETHER UPGRADE S, 100 G, 150 G, and a FIBER SUIT. Now leave the Catapult Deck and head back south to the room we saw chaos in. Go south from there, down the lift, and destroy some crates on the west wall to get 5 ETHER UPGRADE A. Exit south and open the chest at the very south to get a COAT.BEAM. Back up north there is a Droid between the two lifts who will tune up your A.G.W.S. for a price. As a reminder, we won't hardly use A.G.W.S. at all, so keep that in mind when upgrading them. It's a good idea to upgrade, just don't go all-out because chances are by the time new upgrades are available, you won't have even used the old ones. So if you like, buy some new Frames and / or Generators, if you can. Restore their HP, too. Only Shion's can be selected now though. After checking out A.G.W.S. stuff, head up the lift on the left to find Cherenkov in this room. Long cutscene time. Head up to the bridge. We can now use the EVS to open up SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 10. It's a weak prize, but I'm gonna do this now. Open the UMN from the menu while standing in the EVS / Save Point. Go to "KOS-MOS Simulator", then enter the building. Go upstairs, west, then enter the room where we first used A.G.W.S. Go down the ladder on the east side, then east to find SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 10. Inside is 2 BOOSTER PACKS. These are not for the card game, they give Boost levels when used in battle. Save 'em for an emergency. Leave the EVS either through the Boss room or the starting point. Enter the bridge for cutscenes, then go back to the EVS plate. You will get another investment e-mail. Invest 1000 G in Venture Link. Sell items if you need to, this is a good investment. Go down to the Catapult Deck. Go all the way north and press the button. Head south and open the e-mail. Reply with the Cargo Ship (Answer #3). Return to the bridge. Long cutscene time now. The bubbly Vector girl is Miyuki, who made Shion's M.W.S. One last space rescue for this page! This one's more exciting. This is no time for shopping, but buy gear anyway for chaos and KOS-MOS. Upgrade your abilities if you can, then save. Take the elevator to B1F. Would you believe it? Someone had the gall to restock all the boxes with items. Good for you, difficult for me. All you need to know for now is that you should blow up EVERY object you can here, even if you blew it up before. Different items are in some boxes, but all pretty standard recovery items. If you miss some, you may always get them later, as we will be visiting The Elsa a lot. After the electric floor is activated, head north and down the ladder. Going south will transfer our control to Ziggy and MOMO. Go up to B2F and meet with the rest of the group. I personally find MOMO to be useless pre-Episode II. She's not invited to my party. chaos is cool, but he really shines against Gnosis. Ziggy, KOS-MOS, and Shion are invited to my party. Go left and get the items, then go south. Check both sides of the extended bridge for more items. Go south into the room. Head east to where the robots are pinned by the electromagnetic floor and plunder the items. Return, save, and head south into the A.G.W.S. hangar. Head south past the robot sentries and start combat with that giant robot. You heard me. 'BOSS: DOMO CARRIER' DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 1800 WEAKNESS: LIGHTNING ITEM: ANTI-BEAM ARMOR KOS-MOS will tear this thing a new maintenance hatch, make sure she is in your party. For the 3rd character I recomend somebody with high HP like Ziggy. DOMO Carrier will lock onto an Event Slot image. It's up to you to remember which one it chooses. It will use a powerful attack called TREMOR if its turn lands on that space. Even if you off-set the turns by guarding, it seems to find that turn again frequently. Shion should have the Ether MEDICA ALL, and use it each time TREMOR lands. Since it is weak to Lightning, use Ziggy's LIGHTNING FIST and other Lightning attacks. KOS-MOS' attacks coupled with R.CANNON (it always sounds like she's saying "R.KELLY!" to me) are really effective. If Shion runs out of EP, have her use items to restore it, and take Ziggy away from offensive to get Shion's EP back up if needed. When you get Boost, try to time it so it off-sets any imminent TREMOR assaults. If you get lucky, you will get the DOMO CARRIER'S health down far enough, you will get lucky and it's self destruct mode will activate. It does a small amount of damage to everyone in the front row, but it is well worth it because it dies. WARNING: if its HP gets low (under a few hundred), it will use AUTO-REPAIR to restore 600 HP. You will need to kill it before it can do this. Use that Boost! Alternatively, with a team of Ziggy, Momo (behind Ziggy), and Shion, you can activate Shion's AGWS at the start of the fight, and the boss will never appear on the event slot for tremors (at least I played 20-30 turns without it happening—more than enough time to store a boost if necessary). Be forewarned Shion will need a little bit of added toughness to survive the initial tremors (use Tpoints to increase HP 20-30 points + equip the Fiber Suit that drops in the Catapult where you first control Ziggy/MOMO), Ziggy should have the agility ring, and you will need to have fully upgraded Shion's AGWS in the hangar bay in order for it to survive, which is only possible prior to enemies boarding the ship. You can also change her to pilot Chaos's AGWS, which comes fully upgraded. Ideally, dual ether rifles on Shion's AGWS with some tech points to increase ether attack will allow her to guard + W-Act for about 250 damage every time, slowly whittling down the boss's HP along with chip damage from Ziggy. Be sure to grab the Beam vest for Ziggy (or Shion, if she is dying to the first tremors) in the chest below the boss. Now that everyone's saved, let's go to the next part of this epic saga! I have revoked your ability to choose. Get in the car. Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenosaga Episode I Category:Walkthrough